Everything Has a Price
by Moontrimmer
Summary: The only woman Tom Riddle ever loved... [One-Shot] Short N' Morbid. Tom's POV


Everything Has a Price

Summary: The only woman Tom Riddle ever loved… Tom's POV One-Shot

Disclaimer: FANfiction

Rated T for murder

Everything Has a Price 

Every time I think about her, my heart races. Every time I see her, my stomach can't stay still. Every time I am near her, I can't help but want her.

Anaxandra Kutz, she is taking over me. She, a mere muggleborn. I, newly christened Lord Voldemort among my friends. How could someone like me possible love someone like her? Even more so, is it possible that she could feel the same about me?

When I look into her beautiful brown eyes, I instantly lose my train of thought. In those very eyes, I could drown. If only I could tell her.

If only, if only.

She is so pure, but that is why they took her for me. For my spell, for my immortality. I'm looking down upon her, the frightened look plastered onto her alabaster skin. My heart aches. My heart is being torn in two.

To let her live, or not to let her live. That is the question. Shakespeare wasted his time on Hamlet, who simply contemplated life. Life is nothing without love, of which Hamlet had none. Shall I be like Romeo? Shall I be the death of my love? Or shall I be a true Dark Lord, loving no one but myself? I make contact with her eyes, my blue to her brown. My brain, the logical half of me, tells me to just get it over with.

_Kill her, you dolt!_

Yet my heart, a simply vital organ, screams at me to abandon this. It tells me to, if I must, find someone else. After all, what would be immortality without her?

_Save her, fool! Save her!_

"Let her plead for her life." I hear myself say, my own voice painfully distant. I feel as if I am watching from above, astral projection.

"Please!" she cried out, tears gushing down her beautiful face. "Don't kill me. What have I ever done to deserve this?"

"You were born." Interjected the voice of Matthias Malfoy. I hold up a hand to quiet him.

"I did not choose to be born to who I was born to!" she said, and threw her head up to face the stars. I wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking.

"Lady Fate, if I die tonight," she said throatily, "Grant me revenge in the next life."

I had to do this. Love or no, I had to do this. Immortality was my dream. Becoming feared was my dream. Being a Lord of the Dark was my dream. I would not let this weakness stand in the way. I would not let my last and only weakness remain to haunt me.

"You will be sacrificed for a worthy cause." I said, and she grimaced. "I must kill you in hand-to-hand combat."

My followers fanned out in a circle, leaving no escape for her. Yet they left enough room for me to accomplish my goal. I told her to stand up, and she did. Her eyes were glazed over with hate, and burned with fury from within.

And so it begins. We circle each other, and she pounces. Under other circumstances, I would have been ecstatic to have her on top of me. (Or the other way around) But under these ones, I wanted her off me, despite what my hormones were saying. I pushed her off, and she threw a kick at me. Not just any kick either, but one that was right out of the martial arts films that they had showed us at the orphanage. Then, she withdrew and we began to circle each other again.

It went on like this, attack and withdraw, withdraw and then attack. But I broke it, and threw her to the ground. Her breath escaped with a hiss as she hit the ground. She makes to scratch my face, but I grab her wrists to keep her from doing so. She is so close that I can feel her heart beating fast.

I pin her arms beneath her, and take handfuls of her hair in my hands. She glared at me with tears in her eyes. She refused to whimper, or to scream. I began to bash her head into the ground. While doing this, my hood slipped off my head, revealing my identity. I was surprised for her gasp.

It was then that she seemed to lose all dignity, and began to plead.

"Stop!" she screamed, music to my ears. Crimson comes up from her mouth, staining her lips. My love is whimpering, and it is because of me. I am disgusted with myself as I am hit with this realization.

_Do not forget your goal,_ says a voice in the back of my head. _Never forget._

My love, Anaxandra, is dying. With every ragged breath, she is closer to the brink of the afterlife than at the last.

"Tom," she whispers with her final moments. "I worshipped you."

With her last gasping breath and last words, she dies. I suddenly feel constricted, my lungs burn when I take in a breath. But then, the burning stops. I feel renewed, I feel as if I have been born again.

The cycle is complete. I am immortal. But this, this is the price. I stare at her lifeless body, and my followers dissipate. I hear Malfoy say something, but I dismiss him. Soon, it is only me and my love.

I lean down a kiss her cold lips. I may not have been able to have her in life, but I will have her in death. She will stay in my icy heart forever. For eternity.

What is the price of Immortality? I will tell you.

The price is whom the angels named Anaxandra Lenora Kutz.

The only woman I will ever love.


End file.
